Automobiles include various electrical components, such as sensors, lights, actuators, instrument clusters, and the like, that are connected to power sources, on-board computing devices, and each other via, in some cases, elongated electrical wires extending through the vehicle body. Such electrical wiring is typically routed along the floor of the vehicle. In many cases, a one-piece floor harness is used to secure the wires on the floor of the vehicle.
Unfortunately, these one-piece floor harnesses create various installation problems. For example, one-piece floor harnesses are difficult to untangle and arrange such that each electrical connector on the harness is in proximity to the proper connector on the floor of the vehicle. Furthermore, connectors are frequently broken as operators move within the vehicle and position the floor harness. Furthermore, repeatedly positioning floor harnesses is physically taxing and creates ergonomic issues for operators.